Uncomfortable Thoughts
by daemon-angelus
Summary: Oneshot. Cagalli's sole purpose in life: to put her brother in awkward positions. Literally, with help from Stellar's innocence. Kira x Stellar


dae: takes place after second war (gsd) if you don't like kira x stellar, don't read. i'm not pointing a gun at your head and forcing you to read, am i:)

disclaimer: don't own gundam seed/destiny. but i do wish to own a kira plushie x3

* * *

Uncomfortable Thoughts;

Fifteen minutes.

That was how long Kira Yamato had been trying intently to focus on the television programme that was showing. Unfortunately, his plan was thwarted by the fact that a pair of innocent magenta eyes were staring unblinkingly at him. She had been doing that for the past twenty minutes. The chocolate haired Coordiator had left her alone for the first five minutes, used to the odd observations she would carry out. However, as the minutes ticked by, he was starting to get creeped out. How could anyone not blink for a straight twenty minutes!

"What is it?" He held back the irritation in his voice.

The blonde girl flinched slightly at Kira's sudden comment. Feeling foolish, she nibbled on her lower lip and suddenly found the parquet floor very interesting. Kira sighed. He knew Stellar was an Extended and had psychological problems but no one would stare at you for twenty minutes without a reason.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" He demanded as his brows furrowed slightly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Immediately, Stellar snapped her head up, shaking vehemently. Then she went back to boring holes in the floor with her eyes. The former Freedom pilot cocked his brow. Whatever her reason, she sure had a hard time spilling it out. Reaching for the remote, he switched off the televsion, leaving the screen to shrink to black. The silence that hung in the apartment was unnerving.

"Because, erm, Cagalli-san said..."

The blonde Extended wringed her hands together, an uncomfortable look on her face. An annoyed Kira thought of the kind of things his sister could have been drilling into his beloved's head. _Definitely not pretty._

Wishing to soothe her, the brunette gently placed Stellar's head on his shoulder, left hand stroking her head lightly. Upon his touch, Stellar relaxed greatly, slowly snaking her own arms around his slender waist. A slight crimson tainted Kira's cheeks at her action, the scent of lemons filling his senses as he rested his chin upon Stellar's head. He spoke softly, "So what did Cagalli tell you?"

Maroon eyes immediately fell, the content expression on the girl's face giving way to sadness. Hot liquid stung her eyes but Stellar sniffed them back.

"She said Stellar couldn't make Kira happy."

_Huh?_

He drew back in surprise. Seeing her melancholic face and watery orbs, Kira didn't think Stellar was lying. She was too innocent to lie, and not to him of all people. But why would Cagalli tell her something like that?

A million thoughts ran through his head. Was it because Cagalli was still bitter over his breakup with Lacus? He shook his head. She should have known better than anyone that he and Lacus had been living a lie, their relationship no more than just friends. After the second war, Lacus had gone back to the Plants to handle the political situation there. Both parties agreed that the war had divided them, Lacus being needed as a political leader for the Plants, while Kira was needed in the Orb military.

_That had been more of a... side reason. _The more important one was that Stellar needed him. True, Kira had nearly succeeded in killing the Destroy pilot but he had later saved the unconscious Extended from the exploding cockpit and brought her back to the Archangel. Their first meeting had involved Stellar pinning him to the wall with a long blade dangerously against his neck, but overtime he had gotten to know her better. Throughout Stellar's stay on the ship, Commander La Flaga, or Neo, had taken charge of her well-being. This included trying to allow Stellar to live normally without the aid of 'maintenence', or constantly injecting drugs into her body. By the end of the war, he had succeeded and both the Freedom and Gaia pilot had grown fond of each other. With nowhere else to go, Stellar had gladly accepted Kira's offer to stay with him in Orb.

That had been a year ago. _So why would Cagalli bring up the matter again? _Kira couldn't figure it out, even with his Ultimate Coordinator genius.

"What else did she tell you, Stellar?"

She sniffed, averting her gaze from his piercing violet eyes. "Cagalli-san was talking with Miriallia-san about sacrificing something for Athrun-san... She said it was her first time and the pain was unbearable. But she was glad that Athrun-san liked 'it'. Then Cagalli-san asked Stellar if Stellar ever did 'it' for Kira yet. Stellar didn't know how to do 'it' and Cagalli-san said the only way Stellar could make Kira happy was when she did 'it' for Kira."

By the end of Stellar's sentence, the Coordinator had already turned a bright red. His long bangs covered his amethyst eyes, hiding the embarrassed look in them. The blonde peered curiously at him, wondering what made him act this way. "Why is Kira's face like a tomato?" She blinked. "Is it because Kira's a Yamato?"

_What the heck is Cagalli thinking! Saying such things to Stellar... _"N-n-no," a lopsided grin appeared on Kira's face, "I'm not a Yamato- I mean, tomato."

The numerous not-so-innocent thoughts that rampaged in Kira's brain stopped him from thinking rationally. He felt a certain discomfort in his lower regions and quickly pulled away from Stellar, heading towards the bathroom. Innocent pink eyes followed his weird actions, shrugging as she switched on the television again.

Suddenly, she heard Kira's voice echo out from the bathroom. "Stellar? What exactly is the 'it' that Cagalli was talking about?"

"Oh, that, erm..." Stellar bit her lower lip, feeling uncertain if she should tell Kira what his sister had been describing to her the whole of yesterday afternoon.

"Brazilian waxing."


End file.
